


Meet the Parents

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that Edward's family does not consist of all vampires. Carlisle's partner is something else as Bella learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either Twilight or Harry Potter.
> 
> This was just a silly one-shot I had written a few months ago. Pairing is Harry/Carlisle.

“Calm down, Bella,” Edward remarked, smiling. “My parents and siblings will love you.”

“They're vampires!” Bella exclaimed. “What if they hate me? What if they—”

“They're vampires and you're worrying whether or not they'll like you?” Edward asked, entwining their hands between the car seats. Her warmth chased his coldness away and he sighed.

“Yes!” Bella muttered, glancing out the car window.

“It's not like they're dragons come to steal the princess away,” Edward said then snorted. “Well, one of them is a dragon.”

Bella turned to glare at him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Is that suppose to make me laugh? Dragons aren't real.”

“You know that vampires are real and you don't think dragons are real?”

Bella turned to look at him from the passenger seat, raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I've met a few dragons,” Edward commented. “Interesting creatures.”

Bella's jaw dropped. “You mean to tell me...”

“Yeah, dragons are real.”

 

* * *

 

 

Edward opened the front door for Bella, hearing his family scatter around the home. One of his parents was in the kitchen, talking quietly on the phone. He consciously tuned in to listen elsewhere, not wanting to eavesdrop. His siblings...

“Hey, Edward! Ah, Bella!”

Alice came running into the hallway, stopped right in front of Bella and pulled her into a hug.

Bella squeaked, glancing worriedly at Edward who smiled, and Alice immediately backed away, apology already on her face.

“I'm sorry,” Alice said, holding out her hand towards Bella. “Alice Cullen.”

“Bella Swan.” Edward watched as Bella shook his sister's hand hesitantly.

“Don't worry. None of us will eat you tonight,” Alice remarked, smiling. “We already ate tonight.”

Bella chuckled nervously. “It's nice to meet you.”

Alice nodded primly then scampered off elsewhere in the house.

Bella looked at Edward, raised an eyebrow.

“Alice is always like that,” Edward replied quietly. “She can--”

“Fuck!”

Bella jumped, turning to where the shout had come from. Edward turned to, eyes wide. Bella glanced into the hallway, where a door was open. Smoke was coming out from it and Bella expected to hear the smoke alarm turn on soon but it never did, not even when the smoke floated out into the living room. A man had walked out, muttering expletives, and turned to look at them. The stranger was as tall as Carlisle, and had black hair that went down to his shoulders. Bella could see that it was braided in a few areas, just small braids that were interwoven throughout. That was all that Bella could see from here though. The guy definitely wasn't a vampire, if the non pale skin was any indication.

“Harry?”

Bella glanced up the stairs to where Dr. Cullen had appeared. She watched him, or rather, watched a blur down the stairs and saw the more familiar man stop before the stranger.

“I'm okay, love,” the stranger said, sighing and leaning into Carlisle, who in turn, wrapped his arms around the stranger.

“Potion?” Carlisle asked.

“Yeah,” the stranger answered then snorted quietly. The guy raised his voice a little when he spoke next. “I just... No one go in there until I clean the room up, okay?”

“Yes, dad,” Edward called, not raising his voice at all.

“It's not like we go in there when you're brewing!” Emmett called down, appearing at the top of the stairs and blurring down them. “Hello, Bella.”

“No explosion, I hope?” Carlisle asked, smiling a little.

“As much as Emmett would have enjoyed an explosion,” the unfamiliar guy said, grinning. “There was no explosion.”

“Aww,” Emmett grumbled.

“You brew?” Bella asked, looking from one person to another then at Edward. “Your... whoever he is brews beer?”

“Beer?” Jasper repeated a little incredulously.

“Beer?” The guy still standing next to Carlisle echoed, raising an eyebrow then breaking into quiet laughter.

Emmett, Rosalie and Alice all laughed.

“What? Was it something I said?” Bella asked, glaring at them.

“Ah, I don't brew beer,” the guy said, walking down the hallway toward them. “Though... now that I think about it...”

“Harry, no,” Carlisle spoke, interrupting him with a bemused smile.

“I wasn't being serious!” the guy exclaimed, amusement in his voice.

“Who... are you?” Bella asked before anyone else could say something.

“Oh, this is my second father,” Edward answered, gesturing to the guy who was now looking at her. “Bella, meet Harry Potter-Cullen. Harry, meet Bella Swan.”

Bella watched as the guy walked up to her, glanced at Edward briefly then focused on her. Now she could see that he had deep green eyes and a peculiar scar on his forehead, one that was shaped like a lightning bolt. “Hello, Bella.”

“Hi. You're not a vampire?”

Harry grinned and shook his head. “Nope.”

“Then how can you keep up with them?” Bella asked, looking between every member of the family. “Are you immortal?”

“Yep, I'm immortal,” Harry replied, looking her over then glanced over to Edward. “You must be very frustrated with her.”

Edward laughed. “You can't either?”

“What are you guys talking about? What do you mean, 'you can't either'?” Bella questioned, looking between them.

“My husband can also read minds,” Carlisle remarked, smiling. “However, he can't read yours.”

Bella saw Harry glare at Carlisle, who snorted. “You, Bella, are the exception to both kinds of mind reading. That's fascinating.”

Harry grinned and slipped an arm around Carlisle's waist. “I know that look, love.”

“You know me so well,” Carlisle murmured, leaning into the warmth that Harry gave off.

“We've been together for more than a few hundred years,” Harry whispered. “I think it's easily understandable that you know me so well.”

“Few hundred years?” Jasper repeated. “You've been together for longer!”

“Bella?” Harry asked, turning to look at her.

“Yeah?” Bella said, shuffling closer to Edward.

“Never live with a family of vampires,” Harry said with a straight face. “The privacy issues here...”

Edward snorted. Jasper rolled his eyes.

“You were trying to read my mind?” Bella said, wrinkling her nose. “Should I be offended?”

Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie all grinned.

“He tries to read everyone's mind,” Emmett commented with a bemused smile. “All protective over us and everything.”

“I'm protective over my family,” Harry retorted.

Carlisle smiled and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. “And we appreciate it.”

“If you're not a vampire and you're immortal,” Bella started, staring at Harry. “Then what are you?”

“Didn't Edward tell you?” Harry remarked, glancing at Carlisle with a fond expression then over at Edward.

“He told me about knowing dragons,” Bella spoke hesitantly, glancing between the different members of the family. “I thought he was making that up.”

“What did you tell her, Edward?” Harry asked, looking over at him and glaring. “I don't eat people!”

Emmett outright laughed, followed by Rosalie. Edward snorted out a laugh.

“I didn't tell her that,” Edward replied after Emmett was finished laughing.

Bella gulped. “You mean...”

“Weredragon, at your service,” Harry offered, mock bowing.

“But you look human...” Bella trailed off as Edward lightly elbowed her.

She turned to look at him.

“Bella, we all look human but we're not,” Edward said, grinning.

“Yeah, the only human here is you,” Rosalie added, smirking.

“Hey, let's not mock the human here. We were all human once,” Harry said, glancing at Bella and smiling encouragingly. “We'll leave you two to getting to know each other then. Come on, you guys.”

Edward watched as his family left, noting that Harry and Carlisle's hands were entwined. He even saw his parents turn to stare at each other, with Harry's being a little predatory. As soon as they left, he turned to Bella. Her eyes were still wide.

“How... What did I just witness?” Bella asked.

“I told you... There is a dragon in our household.”

 

 


End file.
